La melodía del perdón
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Shifty y Lifty nuevamente están haciendo de sus fechorías,su objetivo robar todos los instrumentos. Sin embargo algo sucede que todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad de Happy tree town se quedan sorprendidos,otorgándoles a los gemelos algo que nunca esperaron recibir.(Mal summary,aun así les invito a leerlo,no es yaoi y es una historia cortita.) Espero que lo disfruten.
**Hola a todos,espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten**

 **…...**

 _ **~La melodía del perdón~**_

Las calles estaban completamente sumergidas en aquella tranquilidad de la noche que a muchos les hacia sentir miedo,demasiada calma solo era mensajera de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Y todos para evitar ese mal se encontraban en sus casas durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo,así se evitaban el sufrir algún accidente no deseado,incluyendo que les robaran,asesinaran,...Pero nadie le dio por pensar que dos personas estarían despiertas dispuestos a amargarles la existencia.

Andaba por las calles sin preocupación alguna,de normal andaban por los callejones de la ciudad para no ser pillados por la policía,siendo sinceros aquellos agentes eran incompetentes y mas aun desde que estaban aquel par molesto de superheroes,los cuales se habían tenido que ausentar para salvar a unas personas de un oportuno tifón. Pensaba arruinarles a todos la gran inauguración del auditorio recién construido en la ciudad,si sus fuentes eran correctas habían dejado varios instrumentos musicales en el lugar. Dudaba de que fueran a tener un gran valor en el mercado negro porque se trataban de instrumentos que no llamaban para nada la atención,pero igualmente los robaría junto con su hermano. Mantenía su mente fría pensando en aquella venganza que llevaría acabo,una venganza que por tantos años les haría pagar a los habitantes de la ciudad.  
Ya quería ver en el canal de las noticias como hablaban de Shifty de él por robar los instrumentos,su gemelo le convenció en robarlos pero porque a cambio le había dado permiso para hacer una de sus gamberradas. A diferencia de su hermano,su saco estaba lleno con dos botes de spray de pintura,pensaba poner la mayor ofensa que le pasara por mente. Riendo entre dientes al pensar en lo que pondría a pesar de ser callado por su hermano con esa mirada seria y fría. Comprendía que se comportara de aquella manera porque ninguno de la ciudad desde que eran unos niños de ocho años les habían tratado bien,nadie les ayudo y tuvieron que aprender a sobrevivir en las calles como si fueran animales salvajes pero no era el motivo principal de aquella venganza. La verdadera razón era desde su punto de vista algo hermoso,se estaba vengando de aquella forma porque cuando fueron niños en los tres primeros meses que se encontraron en la calle cayo enfermo,su hermano Shifty desesperadamente busco ayuda incluso en el hospital pero al ser ya reconocidos como unos ladronzuelos nadie quiso ayudarles,por suerte solo se trataba de gripe y logro salir airoso pero su igual desde aquel entonces juro vengarse a pesar de que un casero les recogiera pocos días después de la calle permitiendo les vivir en un apartamento de un edificio ruinoso y polvoriento. Seguiría a su hermano hasta el fin del mundo pues al igual que el quería vengarse de la ciudad.

Finalmente habían llegado a aquel auditorio que se hallaba en medio del parque,estaba convencido de que solo lo usarían un par de veces y luego como todo lo demás se aburrirían de ello,dejándolo olvidado. En lugar de derrochar aquel dineral podían dárselo a ellos pero pensándolo bien así perdía toda la gracia de robarles. No necesitaba hablar con su hermano para comunicarse con él,cualquiera pensarían que tenían el don de la telepatía pero aquello solo salia en cómics e historias,la realidad era que al ser gemelos tenían una unión especial que nadie mas tendría ni que podrían sentir. Subiendo al escenario en completo sigilo,debían ser completamente silenciosos pues aquel edificio estaba diseñado como si se tratara de una caja de amplificación de sonido. Pero su mala suerte aquella noche hizo presencia,solo habían dejado un piano que les iba a resultar imposible de mover pues algún iluminado había tenido la genialidad de clavarlo al suelo. Suspirando con completa desganada,sus planes se habían ido a la mierda pero pronto se fijo en su hermano,al menos él se lo iba a pasar bien escribiendo ofensas en las paredes solo esperaba que no hiciera el típico dibujo de un miembro masculino...le tuvo que leer la mente,estaba convencido de que le entendió con la mirada y le pareció una gran idea. Negando levemente con la cabeza decidiendo sentarse en aquel banco que había enfrente del piano,ahora se sentía como aquellos padres que estaban en el parque y tenían a sus hijos haciendo el burro mientras jugaban.  
Comprendió perfectamente a su hermano cuando en su mirada vio que debían ser mas silenciosos de lo normal,no era tan tonto como aprecia solo que era despistado por tener mayor avaricia que su hermano y dejarse llevar por ella. Su rostro seguía mostrando aquella sonrisa llena de malicia,puede que no fueran a robar nada porque intento mover aquel instrumento con teclas pero habían sido mas espabilados aquella vez,aun así igualmente pensaba llevar acabo su cometido. Por una vez que tenia la aprobación de su hermano no pensaba desaprovecharla mas bien le sacaría todo el partido posible,hasta que los botes no quedaran completamente vacíos no se marcharía de aquel auditorio. Pero algo llamo por completo su atención,una melodía que bien conocía,unas notas que le hacían recordar aquel pasado que dejaron dejar enterrado para poder seguir viviendo el día a día. Al darse la vuelta intentando encontrar el causante de aquella música no se espero ver lo que sus ojos veían,incluso parpadeo varias veces incrédulo.

Por alguna razón que desconocía,su mirada,su atención,todo su cuerpo se centro en aquel piano. Nunca antes lo había tocado pero si vio a muchos hacerlo,ya que no podía robarlo intentaría destrozarlo. Una nota salio al intentar quitar la pieza que origino aquel sonido,se quedo completamente quieto como si aquello fuera a librarle de ser descubierto. Sin embargo lentamente su mano se fue deslizando,tratando con delicadeza a aquel instrumento que tuvo intenciones de romper. Sus dedos se deslizaban ágil mente sobre aquel teclado que nunca antes había tocado pero que gracias a su oído podía seguir el ritmo de aquella música que resonaba en su cabeza.¿Quien iba a pensar que un ladrón sabia tocar el piano?En su rostro se reflejaba la concentración como si estuviera en un mundo ajeno a aquel auditorio. No se percataba del ruido que estaba haciendo,ni de que estaba llamando completamente la atención no solo de su hermano que se encontraba de pie a su lado,sino también de aquellos habitantes que se despertaron por el sonido de la música.  
Se había quedado completamente hipnotizado por aquella melodía que sonaba sin error alguno. Pero no le hacia recordar aquello que dejaron atrás,únicamente quería unirse a su hermano,esa canción estaba hecha para dos personas pues no la recordaba en que solo una persona la tocara. No tenia instrumento así que decidió sentarse en la única silla plegable que había en el auditorio,fue ahí cuando se percato que detrás había una funda. Una enorme sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios una amplia sonrisa,podría acompañar a su hermano en aquella canción. Esperaba no meter la pata porque hacia muchos años que no tocaba el violín,capricho de su madre el que aprendiera a desarrollar un talento musical que fuera la envidia de todas sus amigas ricachonas. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión no sentía odio alguno,no odiaba estar tomando de nuevo aquel instrumento que por días lo estuvo atormentando con momentos odiosos y desagradables ya que cuando cometía un error era fuertemente regañado...aquello quedo atrás,ahora tocaba junto con su hermano,ahora tocaba con aquella persona que siempre le importo y que juntos fueron libres de la tiranía de sus progenitores,ya nunca mas estarían separados y aquella canción por siempre le recordaría el lazo que le unía a su gemelo.

Lentamente los habitantes asustados fueron acercándose a donde provenía aquella música,pensando que se trataba de Sniffles quien tocaba con alguno de sus robots,nadie quería perderse esa pre actuación. Mas al llegar se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo,¿Desde cuando ese par de ladrones sabían tocar?Todos los habían tachado de inútiles,de simples bastardos que solo estaban en la ciudad para amargarles la existencia...Por primera vez los estaban viendo con otros ojos,unos ojos que lentamente fueron abriendo,nunca se debía juzgar a un libro por su portada y ahora comprendían a la perfección el significado de aquellas palabras. Uno a uno se fueron sentando enfrente del auditorio,viendo a maravillados a dos personas unidas por un lazo único que tocaban formando una armonía que nunca antes nadie pensó que podrían lograr. Ni si quiera los superheroes se atrevieron a interrumpir,mirando desde el cielo nocturno a sus enemigos que estaban en lugar completamente diferente. Sus cuerpos estaban ahí físicamente pero no sus corazones,aquel par estaban teniendo un momento único en donde se podía ver claramente la unión que tenían no solo sus corazones sino también sus almas.  
Ninguno de los dos gemelos ladrones se estaba percatando de aquellas miradas que recaían en ellos,estaban en aquel mundo que solo ellos conocían y que la canción les acompañaba en aquel viaje. Tocando cada nota como si fuera única,que rápidamente era sustituida por otra para no perder la armonía con la que se estaban comunicando en ellos y así poder estar juntos,el uno al lado del otro.  
Gracias a aquella melodía los presentes que les miraban sorprendidos podían ver aquel lugar en el cual tanto Shifty como Lifty se encontraban. Un sitio en donde se podía ver claramente que ambos estaban y estarían juntos por siempre,apoyándose mutuamente en cada acción que realizaran. Solo en aquella noche,por aquel hermoso momento y por aquella melodía que juntos habían creado les perdonarían,pues al fin vieron que no todo es tan malo como parece,que aquellos dos a pesar de que sus acciones fueran malévolas,en sus corazones aun existía una luz y un sentimiento cálido que brotaba y derrumbarían aquella frialdad,aquella oscuridad,aquella sed de venganza que los gemelos tenían en su interior.

 **…...**

 **Notas de** _Shifty Braginski_ **(autor):**  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos,no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Espero que a alguien le guste. Y seria para mi todo un honor el que dejaran su opinión sobre la historia. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
